1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of raft designs and, in particular, to inflatable raft configurations having multiple straight outer panels sections defining inflatable chambers therein for establishing raft buoyancy. The polygonal shape for an inflatable raft is well known as being reliable and durable during harsh usage conditions wherein a plurality of linear inflatable sections are formed into an overall polygonal shape.
The present invention further pertains to those polygonal shaped inflatable rafts which are vertically invertible and also those inflatable rafts which can include covers or canopies extending thereover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art designs have been patented for inflatable rafts utilizing multiple flotation chambers defined in a plurality of outer panels such as U.S. Pat. No. 838,691 patented Dec. 18, 1906 to J. W. Dalton and assigned to Dalton Life-Saving Appliance Co. on a "Breeches Buoy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,705 patented Oct. 25, 1932 to W. E. Huffman on a "Pneumatic Boat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,884 patented Feb. 5, 1952 to H. L. Kirby and assigned to Helen V. Peez on a "Life Raft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,812 patented Sep. 21, 1954 to R. Mollica et al and assigned to United States Rubber Company on a "Method Of Making Inflatable Fabric Lined Rubber Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,616 patented Jul. 3, 1956 to J. Coates et al on "Inflatable Life Rafts"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,049 patented Sep. 30, 1958 to S. Wyllie and assigned to Elliot Equipment Limited on "Collapsible Storage Tanks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,467 patented Mar. 10, 1959 to A Lund on a "Collapsible Raft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,739 patented Apr. 26, 1960 to R. Miller et al and assigned to The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company on a "Life Raft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,980 patented Oct. 9, 1962 to F. Holladay on "Plastic Sheeting Articles And Manufacture"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,930 patented Jan. 15, 1963 to R. Fraebel and assigned to The Garrett Corporation on a "Spaced Tube Inflatable Life Raft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,406 patented Apr. 21, 1964 to J. Jones-Hinton et al and assigned to Dunlop Rubber Company Limited on "Radar Reflectors And Life Rafts Incorporating Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,613 patented Aug. 22, 1967 to F. Wales on a "Life Preserver"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,978 patented Feb. 25, 1969 to C. Johnson on a "Shark Screen"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,084 patented Apr. 4, 1972 to M. Hartman on an "Inflatable Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,066 patented Aug. 22, 1972 to D. Edwards on a "Liferaft Inflation System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,761 patented Oct. 30, 1973 to R. Cramer and assigned to The Bendix Corporation on an "Inflatable Life Raft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,983 patented Oct. 29, 1974 to W. Tangen and assigned to Gewako S. A. on an "Arrangement Related To Inflatable Life Rafts"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,006 patented Mar. 11, 1975 to M. Hashimoto on a "Stabilizing Device For Buoyant Body"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,325 patented Jan. 23, 1979 to J. Lehman and assigned to Warner-Lehman Corporation on an "Inflatable Flying Saucer Toy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,914 patented May 21, 1985 to V. Geracitano on an "Inflatable Reversible Liferaft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,319 patented Oct. 8, 1985 to M. Ferronniere et al and assigned to Zodiac on "Pneumatic Boats Of The Inflatable-Deflatable Type"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,443 patented Jul. 7, 1987 to D. Edwards et al and assigned to RFD Limited on an "Inflatable Liferaft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,326 patented May 17, 1988 to R. Harding and assigned to Avon Inflatables Limited on a "Self-Bailing Inflatable Boat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,446 patented Jun. 14, 1988 to R. Sussman on an "Inflatable Sailboat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,894 patented Jun. 14, 1988 to C. Nealey and assigned to Brt Plc on a "Liferaft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,962 patented Aug. 11, 1992 to J. Palmer, Jr. et al on "Aquatic Vessels".